It's a Pollicle Life
by RedRubyStorm
Summary: We almost all know how the kittens react to Pollicles, but how will Pollicles react to kittens? I screwed up, it won't ALWAYS be a Pollicle's point of view, but it will for the majority of time. Yeah... I hate summarizing things....
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new Cats story, but not from a cats point of view, but from a Pollicle's (Bones) point of view. Always. So, this is new for me.... here goes.**

* * *

"Chew toys!" Daisy, a golden retriever, called out. There came some more 4-legged smaller, hissing creatures.

"Let's get 'em" growled a Great Dane, Dameon.

"Guys, guys, le's me reasonable, they seems to be breathin' too. We alls livin' creatures, give 'em a chance, Dan." What I said did have truth. The chew toys all seemed to sigh with relief, we were going to spare them.

"Oh esteemed Pollicles -"

"What are you callin' me and my clan?" Dameone considered us a clan, Daisy and I didn't.

"A Pollicle," the silver tabby answered, he seemed to be the oldest boy of the group - A scarlet girl, a black and gold girl, an orange calico - well two of them, a black tuxedoed boy, and a patched black and white boy. But Dameon alone was larger than all of them put together. "A Pollicle is what you are, it is not an offensive term."

"Bones, let's have fresh meat tonight." Dameon hissed to me, Daisy, being the only girl of the group, was sensitive to hunting and blood.

"Dameon! Show some respect for the munchkins!"

"I beg your pardon!" The scarlet munchkin called up, the same ferocity blazing in her eyes as Dameon had. "We definitely are not _munchkins,_ your just... er..."

"Giants!" The black and gold girl supplied.

"Yes, Deme, giants!" Ol' scarlet replied.

"What's a Deme?" Daisy asked, her blue eyes blazing with curiousity.

"My Jel- I mean my name."

"Oh! Mine's Daisy!"

"Dameon." he grumbled.

All the chew toys were looking at me, "That's Bones. Don't talk much." Dameon said, his teeth still bared.

"Those can't be your _real _names, that's has to be what the humans just call you." The patched boy scoffed.

"You mean what the humans _used _to call us..." I was looking down, dragging my paw in the dirt.

"Well, the humans never knew - never will know your true names, so do you know what they are? For instance, my humans call me Anna," scarlet made a face, "But my _real _name's Bombalurina."

"Oh... no, we've never found a real name -"

"Now scram!" Dameon snarled. They scattered, I looked at him in surprise.

"Dan, has it ever occured to you this is why we're always avoided? They did nothing wrong." Daisy scolded.

"They made us remember _them._" I shuddered, then left them to their arguing.

"Oi! Bones!" One of the Calicos called to me.

"Huh?" I whirled around, trying to see where the voice was coming from.

"O'er here!"

There sat all the chew toys we'd just talked with.

"Why do you hang around him? It's obvious he doesn't care an ounce for any other living creature." I knew instantly the silver chew toy was talking about Dameon.

"It's... complicated... Let's just say Dan took me under his wing once, and I won't ever forget it."

"I know how that feels..." Deme was staring off into space, lost in hher own thoughts.

"So... I never got the rest of your names?"

"You're much more advanced than the Pollicles we usually meet, and I respect that, my name is Munkustrap."

"Thanks Munkstrap -"

"-No, it's Munk_us_trap."

"Sorry..." I was embarressed, as Dameon had said, I didn't talk much, thus I had the worst pronunciation and grammar skills. I had the most common sense, though.

"You only know my nickname, my full name is Demeter," how did chew toys speak with so much fluency?

"De - Demeter."

"Good." She grinned and poked her tongue out at Munkustrap.

"My name's Alonzo," the black and white chew toy swung his hips around in a way that seemed to mesmerize Demeter and Bombalurina.

"Mungojerrie -"

"And Rumpleteazer,

"Have a wonderful way, of workin' togethah." I grinned, I liked these twins already, hard names to pronounce though.

"Jus' call me Jerrie,"

"Teazah'll do." They said, as if reading my mind.

I looked at the only one left, the tuxedoed boy, "That's Quaxo, he has a twin back home, they're not usually apart, so... yeah."

I nodded, I sorta knew how it felt. "Will I see you again?"

"As long as you can tame the beast," Bombalurina said, gesturing towards the area where Dameon was wrestling Daisy. I shook my head,

"See ya around then." They disappeared, Quaxo seemed to be leading, while I went back to tackle Dameon. What's with chew toys these days?

* * *

**[A/N] heh, I like this P.O.V. and for me it's just easier to write. This is another one of those stories where I just have no ideas for the ones I'm mainly focused on, and I feel like writing. And I figured a Pollicle wouldn't know the terms , 'tom-kit' or 'princess'. And they're for the most part kittens, Bomba being the oldest. Uh.. think that's it....**

**Keep in mind: Reviews/Flames = Encouragement = chapters (of one story or another) up faster = happier you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've sorta been neglecting my stories recently, but at the time being this is easily the easiest to write (as I watch my own Pollicle...) so... here we go! (What? Can't I quote Mario every once in a while?) Reviews... **

**RambleTamble: I'm not good with abbreviations, so I have no idea what PTBAZ means... but otherwise I agree, I think the Jellicles are quite cruel to the Pollicles, so I decided to try and throw a new light on them. **

**FantabulousMe: Couldn't agree more, I love the song too.**

**AniMex: I try, and I say again, this is by far the easiest for me to write, I have no idea why though.... **

* * *

_Demeter's P.O.V._

"Mom! We're sorry!" My sister was shouting at our mother - Jennyanydots. We'd all been caught as soon as we came back into the Junkyard. It all started when...

_"Pollicles!" Dad - Skimbleshanks yelled. We'd just walked back into the yard. Mom had looked at the lot of us reproachfully, but allowed us to hide with her - five of us were her kids after all. _

_"They're really close to us!" Mom shouted, then she took a big whiff. I closed my eyes, I knew what was coming next. She circled around the seven us, who had all hidden at the same spot, we all realized now that was a huge mistake. "I'll deal with you all later, and don't worry, Misto, Munkustrap, your father will be hearing of this." Alonzo and Misto were making faces behind her back, I suppressed a snort. Bombalurina - my sister - seemed to be having the same difficulties._

_"False alarm everyone! Just a bunch of" she jerked her head at us, Bomba rolled her eyes, "troublemakers." I felt bad for Mistoffelees and Munkus, sure Jenny's wrath was terrible, but the guilt Old D made you feel was a thousand times worse. That led to later that night when Mom decided to chew us out..._

"Well respectable Jellicles do not go about wrestling with filthy Pollicles-"

"We didn't touch the Pollicle!" Alonzo yelled. I kept my mouth shut, better not screw with Jenny.

"Ma, Bones is fine, i's Dameon you haf' ta -" Rumpleteazer clapped a paw over Mungojerrie's mouth.

"What if we don't wanna be respectable Jellicles?!" Bomba cut out, I could tell this eventually was going to turn into a shouting match between the two. I wanted to see Bones again, so I desperately hoped Bomba would win, but Jenny wouldn't be too furious about it.

"Miss Rumpleteazer, and Jerrie, I'll deal with you two later. Alonzo, if you didn't touch the Pollicle, why do you reek like one? My dear daughter," she looked down at Bomba, "I'll talk with you on that matter later, you're almost mature, we'll have a talk later," Bomba's eyes bulged, and when Mom turned away she made a gagging sound. I giggled, which made Jenny turn a round-about and face me,

"I wouldn't be laughing, you're almost of age too. Rumpleteazer, Jerrie, don't even bother, I have ears you know," they'd been trying to sneak out while her back was turned. I'm reasonably sure my face wore the same look Bomba's did. "So, Demeter, dear, you haven't said a word, are you sorry for your mistake?"

_"Because you just horrified me," _I wish, all I said was, "No." and I swept out the door. Pollicles were just like us... only taught differently, or so I thought.

* * *

_Bones's P.O.V._

"C'mon Bones, because you refused," Dameon made a face, "to eat the chew toys, we have to find more grub." Yeah, 'cause you only had three-fourths of the rats this afternoon. Truthfully, I was perfectly fine, not hungry at all. I'm sure Daisy felt the same. Silly Dameon, he doesn't believe in change... or, for that matter, other creatures. Instead of arguing I just tried to catch up, but my mind was still on the munchkins. _Where had they come from? Would they come back? Could we become friends - despite the unchangable beast before me? _Maybe Daisy and I could ditch him somewhere... nah, we'd just feel guilty the rest of our lives. This was going to be a problem.

* * *

**[A/N] Not where I'd of chosen to end it, but I'm about to be kicked off my computer. So... yeah, Remember:**

**Reviews/flames = encouragement = chapters up faster = happier you.**

**Please excuse any typing errors, as I said, I was in a rush, it's a school night. (Ugh... 29 days...)**


End file.
